Love Me
by CherryFlamingo
Summary: There are many things that Yuuki Cross has never expected, and one of them includes gettinga 3.5 million debt and getting turned into an errand girl to pay the debt off. Happy Ending, no angst, thought drama and character depression is noted Y x K


**Authoress Note**: _**PLEASE READ THIS!!!!**_ My body is unwell and feels weak these days…. I was going through an emotional stage, so I am recovering, I can not go any deeper than this. (Yes, I know, suddenly it's a life story) Anyway, the reason I'm telling you this is because I won't be updating so much and I need to continue my studies….. But anyway, enjoy!!! ^^ BTW, I'm still a bit unsure about some things….. So please correct me if I'm wrong! ."""

**Love Me**

_Chapter1- Start Part 1A_

Yuuki Cross had not expected to be sent to a prestigious academy with her steady grades which she tries so hard to keep up with her everyday distraction, -Kaname Kuran, and definitely had not expected a group of beautiful people to be studying there with the strange habits of sleeping during the day and coming out only during the night; when the most surprising of all, the girl had not expected to be their….unfortunate errand girl when she had clumsily broken the expensive china plates and found out that the night class was actually, to her horror, vampires.

The China plates were for auction, starting with the bid of around $3.5 million for all 5 plates, and so, in order to pay it off, she was to be their errand girl until her debt of $3.5 million was completely gone, a.k.a. when she finally finishes both middle and high school. So she might as well be living in hell for the next 5 years due to the fact that she was still in middle school, 7th grade, while her distraction, -Kaname Kuran, was already in the 8th grade.

**FLASH BACK & INTRODUCTION~**

Yuuki sighed as she closed her math textbook, all 20 questions finished in an hour and a half with the additional work shone nicely. She sighed in content when all her homework was finished on this Thursday evening as the clock strike 7:00pm. Then she looked out the plainly made window of her school library and saw, surprisingly, a beautiful boy with porcelain skin staring back at her in the middle of the falling Sakura blossoms. She blushed when she realized that the culprit who was staring back at her was none other than her crush, Kaname Kuran.

She would know that unruly dark brown, -with the slight tinge of honey-, hair anywhere along with those mysteriously secretive eyes that were strangely tinged with mahogany and surrounded by dark slightly long eyelashes. He was in what she realized, his favorite attire of a white dress shirt and black slacks with the classic tan colored trench coat. He smiled back when she realized it was him with her usual blush which seemed to greet him whenever he saw her these days.

For as long as she can remember, the mahogany haired girl had never thought of falling in love with none other person than the devious Kuran that now stood before her, only to be separated by the glass window called fate. Kaname turned his head to the side when he saw his best friend, Hanabusa Aidou, whom she heard, was fairly popular with the ladies and had been called Idol many times due to his flirtatious character and the similarity between his names. Kaname gave one last look at Yuuki before he waved farewell to her and headed toward Hanabusa.

She sighed; she might as well be heading toward the dorms now. This was not the time to be dillydallying for the 4th semester was coming to an end and she would move onto the 8th grade next year. Perhaps, if she was lucky, Kaname Kuran would actually stay here instead of going to another exotic location for summer vacation due to some last minute business and might actually help her get prepared to go into the 8th grade! But this was highly impossible, he was too busy a person if he said he was busy…..

The hallways were deserted with only a few of its students loitering around classrooms whose teachers were supposed to be helped by them. Nonetheless, the hallways were a bit too deserted and quiet…. Usually this would be like any other Fridays, but today was Thursday, not Friday. Yuuki shrugged the thought off; this was not good for her when summer break starts in just a month!

When she had finally reached the door, the sun had already begun to set and stood there for awhile to admire its beauty due to the cloudless weather. The girls and boys dorm were only a block or two away from the school, so Yuuki walked slowly as to enjoy the nice weather. But little did she know she was about to be attacked by a very hungry creature…

-

"Tomorrow's finally Friday! Can you believe it Yori?" Yuuki giggled as she plopped onto her bed as her best friend, Sayori Wakaba finishes folding her clothes after an eventful period in the laundry room where the honey blonde class representative was caught trying to dye one of her love rivals clothes blue.

"Yes," Yori giggled at Yuuki's childish and free spirited action, "Are you nervous, Yuuki?" Her eyes went sideways to take a peek at the girls' face.

"Nervous?" Yuuki was oblivious to the question, wondering what in the world her anxious friend was talking about.

Sayori gave Yuuki a questionable look, as if Yuuki was asking when her birthday was after 3 years for being best friends. She sighed, this girl had got to get more aware….. "Yes, didn't you remember?" Sayori gave Yuuki a friendly smile with a honey haired eyebrow arched up in a mocking way before continuing, "The dance of course! The Sakura Spring ball is coming up within a week, aren't you nervous?"

"Umm…." Yuuki was now getting more nervous, she knew what the ball meant. Every girl would get nervous; the ball was very formal, where the superintendent, principle, and many other senpais and senseis were going to attend. And it was a MUST to attend the ball unless you are excused because of a reason….. But most of all, every girl wanted to dance with _them. _"Maybe I'll find a date during the Sakura Spring Festival?" Yuuki was laughing nervously, she knew she was hopeless; everybody who was someone probably got a date already!

"I'll just take that as a yes, you are nervous…." Sayori teased lightly. Yuuki stuffed her face into the back of her pillow, wishing to suffocate herself and magically come back alive after the ball was over. "I don't have a date yet either, so we just both have to go together then." The fair skinned honey-brown haired girl giggled, finding this a bit amusing.

Even Yuuki had to giggle at this. Yori sure knew how to cheer her up.

-

It was finally the day of the festival and Yuuki had never felt more alive 'nor excited. As she walked around the stands with her best friend hand in hand, the crowds tend to break them apart, though they never lost sight of each other; she realized that many of the families were probably having their allergies due to the red strained eyes that appeared every now and then.

The festival was simple, it was held during the night, around the school territory, or rather, just plainly around the school dorms, taking it up the blocks along with the stairs and onto the school and its classrooms (where students gladly made little cafes). Lanterns were put up everywhere and school street lights lit up brilliantly, but it was nothing compared to the full moon that appeared because of the lack of clouds. A simple breeze came out every once in awhile.

Parents and family members of many ethnics (and species) came to visit the school and its students, who were out of their usual blue uniforms and was in their kimonos and,-for those who felt it was like summer already-, yukatas.

Yuuki never was fond of the blue uniform, but she always did put up with the knee high pleated skirts and plain white blouse with the traditional, -and childish in her view-, round collar with the short puffy sleeves. While the boys had to wear dark blue blazers with the matching pleated pants and white dress shirt. Many of the students thought that the school uniforms were very old fashioned while the parents, on the other hand, thought that it looked fine and very right to the very shoes, which were dark blue with metal buckles.

Finally Yuuki and Yori had settled into a stand where the game was to catch fish with paper spoons after walking around for a long time. They had both tried several times before Yori had caught a goldfish that was nicely patterned with golden orange scales and a black blotch on its back. Yuuki, not being unable to catch a single one and failed miserably after each time, was beginning to get frustrated until, a light tap on her shoulder got her attention and turned to see Kaname, who was smiling his small smile.

"Yuuki… Are you having fun?" His voice sounded husky and yet very sweet tonight. He was dressed in a black silky yukata with Sakura petals being the main design that scattered across the soft cloth. Compared to her red yukata with the bare trees, his yukata looked grand. And to this, Yuuki blushed as she examined every detail up close.

"Yes Kaname-senpai…." She had to giggle at this as the blush deepened to Kaname's pleasure. Yori thought that her best friend was acting cute and silly again and decided to leave the two alone as she walked to Kaien Cross, who was 'coincidentally' behind Kaname.

The porcelain skinned Kuran took a hold of her hand and glided it near the water as to attempt to catch a goldfish together. This time she had succeeded with the help of Kaname to her pleasure…._they_ had succeeded.

"There," Kaname said as he handed her the bagged goldfish that the stand owner gladly wrapped up. "Now what are you going to name it?" Kaname was chuckling as Yuuki looked like a child again while trying to think up of a name; reminding him of the sister he had once lost.

"Umm…" Yuuki was thinking of naming it Kaname as thanks, but thought it was childishly stupid and disrespectful, so after a good thinking, "I'll name it Kuro-chan!" Yuuki smiled again and looked up from her new goldfish, which was purely golden orange, only to meet the eyes of the pureblood.

She had to swallow this time, because his eyes were the most mesmerizing thing she had ever seen and it had never failed to amaze her. She could almost feel his breath as the blush that tinted her cheeks became more evident. "Kaname….-senpai…."

"Yuuki…." This time, it was a whisper. His face was nearer this time and eyes _glowed_ mahogany red, taking over the part that was just mahogany-brown a moment ago.

Yuuki squinted and worriedly asked, "Do you have allergies?" A frown now spread across her face when she thought that he hasn't been taking care of himself enough these days.

This took Kaname a bit back, and he simply nodded, gaining control of his senses again.

Yuuki pouted this time, "If you did, then you better get some medication in case it gets any worse! A lot of people tonight, from what I've seen, are having the same symptoms as you, so you better take care of yourself!"

Kaname had to chuckle this time, and simply nodded, "I will Yuuki, I will for you…."

This time, Yuuki was fairly relieved and smiled back. She was happy that he was smiling a lot these days. When she had turned around to see why her best friend was so quiet, she realized Yori was gone, and next, Kaname to her disappointment. She frowned a bit at this and decided to go search for Yori.

Standing up again, she walked with her slightly numb legs and decided to look around as well. There were many people tonight, and this made the mahogany haired girl slightly nervous. Then, she felt a tug at the end of her left sleeve, only to find a child barely of five who seemed to be lost. Kneeling down now to meet the blonde boy's eye level, she took his hand and softly asked, "Are you lost?"

The boy looked up now while his bright blue eyes were covered in tears, and sadly nodded, feeling ashamed to ask a simple commoner for help just because he was lost. He had the clearest blue eyes Yuuki had ever seen, but she just simply smiled and petted his head, carrying him around so he can look around on top for his caretaker.

"Is this alright?" She asked as she smiled at him. The young boy blushed and simply nodded; looking away from Yuuki's brightly lit eyes. Then, out of nowhere, the boy pointed to what was seemed as an abandoned tent and turned his head to hers.

"I was waiting over there," he whispered sadly, and Yuuki simply nodded, heading toward the tent that housed the expensive china plates. When Yuuki had loosened her hold on his petite body due to the increasing stress that was building up in her arms, he jumped out of her arms and ran into the tent.

"Wait… Wait!" Yuuki exclaimed as the sudden surprise pushed her toward the ground. When she had finally gotten up with the aggravating kimono hugging her slightly curvaceous figure, she ran into the dark tent, only to bump into a tall cold figure. "I'm so sorry!"

But when she looked up, she could only see insanely red eyes staring at her, which was slowly eating her up alive on the inside. Backing up a bit when she decided to turn to run away from the unsightly figure, but couldn't find the courage to, she felt another thing behind her. This time, it was the china plates. It crashed behind her as she back up without thinking of the consequences. Along with the broken china plates, she fell on top of the grass, making her screech in pain and horror as she felt her blood and life oozing out of her back when she felt something wet behind her. And so then, she realized that something had broken under her, the cuts getting filled with porcelain...

"This is unforgivable…." She heard a familiar husky growl before her view of the world turned black.

"Kana….me…."

-

When she had finally woken up, Yuuki realized that she was no longer at the festival and her pretty kimono had been replaced with a less attracting hospital dress.

"Where am…I?" She whispered out, feeling her strength pulling away already when she tried to get up; only to feel a hand underneath both of hers. She looked to her right first, and found what were to be an unconscious Sayori, and then her left. This time, it shocked her to see a Kaname Kuran staring back at her with caring red eyes. She cringed unconsciously, also remembering the red of the '_person_' who had tried to kill her the night before.

"Yuuki…" Kaname sounded tired and like a boy again, but nonetheless, he still looked as handsome. He embraced her as she stared at him in shock, returning the embrace later on as well.

"Kana…me….-senpai…." This time, the girl had begun to sob violently. The dark haired boy petted the girls' hair lovingly and whispered many sweet words to her. The action that Yuuki had took on woke the honey brunette up and it pained her to see her best friend in such a stage to the point of crying and seeking comfort out of the person she saw.

"Yuuki…" Sayori's voice sounded pained and hurt when she realized that Yuuki was not only scared, but also most likely scarred for life. Yuuki heard Yori waking up and turned around, eyes wide in terror, and hurriedly hugged Sayori tight, as if she was going to disappear if she didn't hug her tight enough.

Kaname growled at this, Yuuki had left him once again for another, even if it was her best friend. But even he knew this was most certainly not the time to be jealous. After she had left him, he silently walked away.

-

"The Sakura Spring Ball has been cancelled due to this stupid mess…." Cross Kaien growled, knowing full well of the reason why it was cancelled.

"Yes…." Kaname was still a bit unsure of what he was feeling at the moment. Was it uncertainty? Jealousy? Loneliness? The word was foreign to him now that he was with Yuuki again for so long now….even if he was always watching her. But the dark haired boy certainly knew that he was feeling awkward at the moment. "For Yuuki's safety, I recommend that she switch schools."

"Yes….But Cross academy is almost finished, but apparently not fast enough." The honey haired blonde was in a serious stage of mood and was blaming himself for what had happened. "Perhaps it will be opened this summer…."

"Yes…." And with that, Kaname's eyes started to glow red with the idea that if his precious person had to continue to suffer in case her blood, being as sweet as it was-, was wanted to be sucked by so many, he would most likely go crazy and even to the point of going on an unpredictable killing spree.

"But no worries, she didn't get hurt this time!" Cross said happily as he jumped out of his seat and the room magically brightened to the Kuran's disdain. "And maybe it can even be opened for summer school~! Since Yuuki might need to catch up a bit since she's probably gonna be in the hospital for nearly a month, and that's when school's finally gonna be over~"

"True…. And you never know what may happen next time…." Kaname growled out slowly. This surprised the older man due to Kaname's usual nature of being simply composed and calm no matter in what situation. "At least the culprit whose been kidnapping and sucking the blood out of the students had been caught at last…."

"…."

"I'll be taking my leave now," and with that, Kaname departed from the hospital and its waiting room.

Yes, it was beautiful tonight…. But Kaname was not a person who would enjoy anything like this without his favorite person suffering.

-

When Yuuki had finally stopped crying and opened up her swollen eyes, she realized that the pureblood's presence was gone and was replaced by none other than Cross Kaien, her guardian at the moment. He knew she was surprised to see him visit other than Sayori. And not only by the lazy smile and tired eyes, but also the slightly stained scarf and unshaved chin told her that he was also one of the few that had stayed overnight for her to awaken.

"Dad…." She opened her arms as to expect him to come embrace her back, and he did as he stepped away from the door and came toward her.

"You feeling better, dear?" His tired and caring voice just showed how much her danger stressed him. And in turn, she nodded and smiled a bit back.

"Though my back still hurts a bit…" Yuuki groaned a bit as she tended to lie back onto the soft pillow, "But other than that, I'm as fit as I can be!" Her voice was enthusiastic and her smile stretched. And, just as to be expected, a growl was heard from the petite girl's stomach, making her blush at the unexpected sound. It was a good thing that Kaname wasn't there to witness her embarrassing moment, but nonetheless, she still felt a bit disappointed without his firm body protecting her. He was probably busy again…..

The two honey brunettes smiled at her, understanding her condition of not being able to eat for the past 26 hours.

"I'll get her something to eat then…" Cross waved back as he turned toward the door, giving a smile to reassure that he'll be back, "I'll be back soon, just gonna make one of my original and traditional soups and porridges~! And perhaps even cakes and liver with beans to cheer the mood up~"

"Yes… and I'll get her some fruits, after all, Yuuki must have her nutrients even if she still is bedridden," Yori smiled back at the both of them, "How about some apples, Yuuki?"

"That sounds wonderful," Yuuki giggled, "Thanks and sorry for the trouble you guys…"

"You're not troubling us, Yuuki," The younger of the three reassured, "You'd do that for us if we were in your position." Her best friend cupped her hand lovingly and stared at the older of the two with sweet honey-dew eyes that was very comforting.

"Yes, and plus," Cross added, "We're family."

"But still," Yuuki was still not convinced, "You're both tired…."

"Yes, and so are you," this time, Cross had to chuckle, "but you're the one whose bedridden~"

"Yuuki, we can go on for days about this, so just rest, we'll be able to take care of ourselves," the two smiled at the petite girl for a bit before leaving for the door, "We'll be right back."

Not a few moments until the two had left, two new visitors had came; and to Yuuki's surprise, one of them was the boy she had tried to help, while the other, to her astonishment, was what seemed to be an older version of the smaller boy and was apparently, Hanabusa Aidou. Her wide brown eyes looked questionably at the two, and was about to open her mouth to ask what they were doing here when she stopped and realized that the smaller boy had not been unharmed as well, but rather only had a small cut that was bandaged on the boy's right cheek. The cut seemed to disappear by the second; a vampire's healing abilities were truly amazing. And only after awhile, had Yuuki decided to strike up a conversation with a very simple question.

"Hello… Um, what are you guys doing here?" Yuuki's voice sounded a bit hoarser then before, but perhaps it was because she decided to speak a bit softer to not sound out her surprise when the two had come in all of a sudden.

"We came in to," The taller of the blonde began, but was quickly interrupted by what seemed to be his younger brother.

"To thank you," The shyer of the two whispered. Hanabusa stiffened a bit at this, he was certainly not used to this; and he could tell that his smaller brother wasn't used to this as well, but was trying his best nonetheless. Yuuki was even more shocked by the second when they had decided to warn her about the danger that awaits her.

-

**TO BE CONTINUED- Next CHAPTER 2**

**Part 1A2!!!!**

Secrets tend to reveal themselves by the second for every moment Yuuki is there; but what happens when the most unexpected of the bunch was found to be a vampire herself?! Will Yuuki feel just as uncomfortable, or will she be just as surprised as the moment these adventures started around her?

-

**Authoress Note:** Please review 3~

BTW, it's a mix of western and eastern culture, as noted from the way the school yearly schedules and Japanese kimono/yukatas~!!!

_**DEDICATED TO MANGAKA111**_

But first, I need to know;

**1.) Which color do you think suits Yuuki best?**

**2.) Why?**

**3.) What are balls (I mean the parties, tyvm) like?**

I'm sorry; I need an insight on this since I'm a bit unsure of myself…


End file.
